Strange Meetings
by slstmaraudersjple
Summary: Haruno Aiyoua sends his two daughters, Haruno Sakura and Haruno Yume, over to Fire Country to the Uchihas, an old family friend during a business trip. What's next? SasuSaku, ItaYume


Strange Meetings

By: slstmaraudersjple

Summary: Haruno Yume and Haruno Sakura are the young daughters of Haruno Aiyoua, a very important businessman. During one of his business trips, he sends his daughters over to an old family friend, the Uchihas. What will happen then? Very crappy summary, I know. I promise a better story. Pairings: SxS, IxY

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, except for the characters not in the series. This disclaimer applies to the whole damn story.

About the characters:

Haruno Yume is a very naïve girl. She is always smiling. She is a weapon specialist, plays the flute, and plays various sports, including archery, volleyball, ice-skating, singing, etc. Note: She seems to have two different personalities, like Sakura and Inner Sakura. Just to let you know.

Prologue

"Miss, Master Aiyoua requests to speak with you," Rosa, the maid bowed at the door.

"Oh, tell Father I'll be coming along shortly," Haruno Yume said, placing her flute down.

"Yes, Miss Yume," Rosa left in a hurry.

Yume cleaned her flute and went to Haruno Aiyoua's office.

"Father." She cleared her throat to let her father know of her presence.

"Yume, you know of my upcoming business trip in Mist." He stated.

"Yes, the alliance with their leader, correct?" She asked, sitting down on the chair.

"Correct. I have realized that it is unsafe to leave you and your sister alone with the maids in Fire Country, so I have decided that you will be staying with an old family friend of mine, the Uchihas." The elder Haruno said.

"Yes, Father. How long?" Yume asked.

"A year or more." Was the reply.

"That long? Surely, the Uchihas will have something to do besides caring for us!" Yume protested.

"I have already talked to Uchiha Mikoto, the Lady Uchiha. She is delighted at the thought of two young girls being brought into her care. She has two sons, who are excellent at fighting, and I encourage you to learn from them." The Haruno said.

"Father, what are we responsible for?" Yume asked.

"Well, because of your status as a weapons master, and your sister's status as a medic nin, you will both be ANBU, as will the Uchiha's sons." The Haruno said, an air of dismissal around his head.

Yume bowed her head, and stood up. She knew a dismissal when she saw one. "Yes, Father. Give my best regards to Kaori." She said, exiting the room.

---Yume---

She was in her room, packing what was needed: clothes, sleeping garments, purse, wallet with money and credit cards, cell phone, Card Key (to the house) weapons, duffle bag, accessories, and some clothes for training.

"Onee-san?" A small voice came from behind the door.

"Come in, Sakura," She smiled gently.

The door was pushed open to reveal a small girl, twelve years old, with pink hair and bright, emerald eyes.

"Are we really… leaving?" She asked, eyes wide.

"No… only for about a year. Father is going on a business trip with Kaori. We're staying with the Uchihas, but our training will continue. We are ANBU status, and will carry out missions. Father encourages this. Now go pack," She said gently.

Sakura nodded and left the room, to pack her own belongings.

---Uchiha Household---

"C'mon, Itachi! Train with me!" Uchiha Shisui called, pulling out some shuriken while twirling a kunai around his other finger.

Meanwhile, Itachi was kicking at a practice dummy, successfully snapping it in half after a few well-thrown punches.

Uchiha Mikoto came out to observe the scene before her: Itachi stood next to the now 'dead' practice dummy, Shisui yelling for Itachi to train with him at the other side of the court, and Sasuke practicing his new jutsu.

"They are doing well, are they not?" Uchiha Fugaku stood next to her.

She laughed, her obsidian eyes twinkling. "They are, but do you think we should break the news to them before dinner, or just let them find out?" She had a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Break it to them just before dinner," He replied, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Boys, come inside and wash up for dinner!" Uchiha Mikoto called out.

Grumbling, Shisui came in first, followed by Sasuke. Itachi came in moments later.

---Haruno Household---

The girls waved good-bye to their father, as Butler, their butler, went to prepare their private jet (The Haruno Express) for their trip to Uchiha Manor.

"We're ready, Missus," Butler announced, stepping inside the house.

"All right, we're ready too. Let's go!" Sakura announced, clutching her pink duffle bag and dragging Yume, who was carrying a dark green duffle bag.

"Um, yes, let's get going. We will be there in about an hour, Miss. Master Aiyoua recommends calling the Uchiha Manor to announce our arrival, so they will expect it." Butler held out a piece of paper, with a number written on it.

They had just settled in the plane and were high in the air.

Yume grabbed the phone next to the doorway of the plane and dialed the number.

---Uchiha Household---

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Boys, could you get that?" Uchiha Mikoto called as she hastily wiped her hands on a washcloth.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Boys! Answer that!!!" She bellowed, and Shisui ran for the phone.

He picked it up and dropped it.

Mikoto resisted the urge to slap herself on the forehead many times over.

Itachi picked it up. "Hello?"

---Yume---

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

She waited very patiently, counting to ten in her head.

_Ring! Ring!_

Someone picked up the phone.

_Crash!_

"Huh?" Yume asked out loud.

"Hello?" A deep, low baritone voice asked.

"Um, is this, by any chance-" She started.

"If you're one of my annoying fan girls, you can hang up, or I will hang up." The voice continued.

"But I'm not a fan-" She protested.

"Then you must be my otouto's." The voice continued.

"Um, no…" She said.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

The phone went dead.

"So?" Both Sakura and Butler asked.

"The person on the other line kept saying that I was a fan girl of that person's fan girl and hung up on me…" Yume said.

"That jerk! When I find out who did it, I'll-" Sakura angrily stated.

"Why don't you try again, Miss?" Butler cut in.

Yume sighed and called again, not expecting an answer.

---Uchiha Manor---

"Um, is this, by any chance-" The soft voice on the other line started.

"If you're one of my annoying fan girls, you can hang up, or I will hang up." He said.

"But I'm not a fan-" She protested.

"Then you must be my otouto's." He continued.

"Um, no…" She said.

He hung up.

"Itachi!" Uchiha Mikoto stood by the doorway.

"What?" He asked.

"That was so rude! Next time, _I_ will answer!" The Uchiha Lady said.

_Ring! Ring!_

The phone rang again.

"Pick it up and give it to me!" Mikoto said, glaring at him.

Sighing, Itachi picked up the phone and handed it to the Uchiha woman.

"Hello? Uchiha Manor!" Mikoto said.

---Uchiha Mikoto---

"Um… um… is this… can, no, wait, may I um… speak with um… I believe it's… Uchiha… Miko-"

"Mikoto? That's me! Who are you, I'm curious to know!"

"My father, H-H-Haruno A-Aiyoua suggestedthatIcallbeforewearrivejusttoletyouknowthatwe'llbearrivingsoon!" The voice rushed.

The three boys leaned in to eavesdrop on their conversation. Shisui stretched out a hand and put the phone to speaker.

"My apologies! My name is Haruno Yume, and my father suggested that my sister and I call you before we arrive just to let you know that we'll be arriving soon, by plane, and we'll be landing at… um… Butler what was it again?" The voice hesitated, and there was some murmuring on the other side of the conversation.

"Where and when will you arrive?" Mikoto asked gently, glaring at the boys who were snickering.

"Um… Hokage Tower in about an hour!" The voice said.

"Hey, that rhymes, onee-san!" Another voice giggled on the other side of the line.

---Yume---

"Oh, Yume, we will pick you up from the tower," Mikoto said.

"Wait, we have a ride… we just don't know where your… er, I'm sorry if I'm wrong… house is," Yume said.

"I don't think it's a house! What if it's a manor? Or a mansion? Or a-" Sakura cut in, eyes sparkling with excitedness.

"Uh… Sakura?" Yume asked.

"Or a tree house? Or a water house?" Sakura continued.

"Sakura, I think they can hear us on the other side of the line…" Yume sweat-dropped when Sakura fell over anime-style.

"I apologize… I hope we'll see you in about a hour if we don't- aiiiiiieeeeeeeee!!!" Yume dropped the phone, which fell to the floor and smashed to pieces.

"Miss, the left engine is breaking, and we are descending at about 1,000 feet per minute, and at this rate, we will land in Konoha in… twenty minutes!!!" The pilot crew scrambled around.

---Konoha, Hokage Tower---

"Tsunade-sama! There is a plane descending heavily, and will crash land here! They have signaled for help, but we have no idea of whether it is an enemy plane or not!" Shizune said.

"Call all ANBU to Hokage Tower! Tell them to hold their ground, and all who can do charka shields do charka shields!" Tsunade stated calmly.

Shizune ran outside and dispatched messenger nins throughout all of Konoha.

---Uchiha Manor---

"All ANBU report to Hokage Tower! Hold your grounds, and all those who can do charka shields do charka shields! Help to prevent the plane crash!" A messenger nin shouted, running down the streets.

"You don't think…" Mikoto looked at Fugaku, concern on her face.

It had been a few minutes after the phone line went dead and Yume screamed.

---Sakura---

"Five minutes!" The pilot yelled.

"How close?" Yume asked, kicking the door of the plane open, and peering down.

"Well, now its 4,350 feet!" The pilot responded.

"Sakura, hold your charka shield. I sense ANBU down there, either to help us or to attack us. I'm going down first to check it out. Pilots, calm down. Butler, watch Sakura. Oh, and I'm taking my bag to weigh me down so I'll land sooner." Yume peered down, and looked back, then nodded, and grabbing her duffle bag and slinging it over her shoulders, jumped off the edge of the door, forming hand seals as she did so.

A bright blue sphere made of charka erupted from her hands and surrounded her, the weight of her duffle bag making her descend even faster.

Meanwhile, Sakura performed the exact same hand seals, and a bright blur sphere erupted from her hands, surrounding the plane and all its occupants.

---Konoha---

All the ANBU, and the Hokage and her assistant, could only stare in wonder as two bright, blue spheres erupted from the sky, and they were getting bigger with each passing second.

"… SAKURA FUBUKI NO JUTSU!" A voice screamed from above, and the smaller charka shield exploded.

A girl of about sixteen stood in the center of all the ANBU, and swiftly performed hand seals.

"… charka shield…" She murmured, and a bright blue sphere erupted from her hands and surrounded all the people in the area.

She turned to face all the ANBU and the Hokage before offering a weak smile. "Um, our engine kinda… crashed…" She offered, before turning to stare up at the descending plane.

"Enlarge!" She shouted, doing some more seals.

The charka shield enlarged, so that when the two charka shields crashed on each other, they exploded.

"…CHARKA SHIELD!" Two voices yelled.

A giant sphere surrounded all of Konoha from the explosion.

The smoke cleared to reveal a girl of about sixteen, one knee on the ground, her hands in the middle of forming seals, back-to-back with another girl, about twelve in the exact position. About seven people staggered dizzily from the plane, clutching their heads.

"Sorry about that. Like I said, total accident. We meant to send some sort of signal, but we forgot to bring any. And, our engine crashed." The older girl offered, standing up.

"And you are…" Tsunade looked at the girls.

"Haruno Yume," The older girl said, pulling up her duffle bag and slinging it on her right shoulder.

"Haruno Sakura," The younger girl said, also pulling up her duffle bag.

* * *

Author's Corner: That's the prologue. 


End file.
